


White Peonies

by ApolloGeek27



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lan XiChen Is So Pure, Lan Xichen Deserves To Be Happy, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Spoliers, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: . . . when I'm with you, I'm happy . . .





	White Peonies

Lan XiChen sat among a field full of white peonies, his body was still and tranquil. A stray breeze caressed his face and sunlight shined upon his form like a halo. A gentle smile was painted on his face. However, if one looked closely enough, they could tell that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. In fact, if someone glanced at his eyes, they would instantly be able to tell that he wasn’t well at all. His eyes were glazed over, as if he wasn’t there. As if he was relieving a memory from a time long past.

* * *

_Lan XiChen waited in one of the grandeur rooms of Carp Tower to meet Jin GuangYao. He was passing by the area when he decided to visit Jin GuangYao. It had been sometime since he had last seen him. Being a sect leader made it hard for Lan XiChen to visit his friend. Lan XiChen sometimes wished for the days of his youth when Jin GuangYao, Nie MingJue, and he were able to spend much time together. But now, Nie MingJue was dead …_

_Lan XiChen’s eyes saddened. Soon, he wiped away the slight reveal of emotion and went back to his usual expression. “Brother!” A pleasant voice called. Lan XiChen turned around and smiled at the person approaching. “A-Yao, I hope I did not interrupt anything with my unannounced visit.” He said. Jin GuangYao shook his head ‘no’ and smiled. “Brother, you coming to visit me will never be a problem. Come, I have set up some tea in the other room. It’s your favorite, Jasmine.”_

_Lan XiChen was led into another room with a view of a beautiful garden and sat down. “How have you been, A-Yao? Last I’ve heard was that you recently married someone. I apologize that I wasn’t able to attend.” An inscrutable expression crossed Jin GuangYao’s face before he covered it up discreetly. “Ah, do not worry. As a sect leader myself I understand the burdens that you must undertake. I am just happy that Brother was able to still think of me and send gifts to my wedding.” Jin GuangYao replied._

_Lan XiChen smiled. “That makes me relieved. I-” Before Lan XiChen was able to continue his sentence, a Lanling Jin disciple entered the room. “I apologize for interrupting Sect Leader but a situation has occurred near the West Wing. Please give us your guidance, Sect Leader.” The disciple bowed. Upon seeing this, Lan XiChen stood up. “It seems that you have some business to take care of. I will take leave, then.” Just as Lan XiChen was about to rise up, Jin GuangYao stopped him._

_“Brother, please! You do not have to leave. I will take care of this situation so please, stay here. I … when I’m with you, I’m happy.” He confessed. His ears reddened in embarrassment. Lan XiChen stared in surprise, a warm feeling bubbled up in his chest. His face softened and he chuckled. “I’m happy when I’m with you too, A-Yao.” Lan XiChen replied. He was happy that Jin GuangYao valued his presence as much as he valued his. As his one and only sworn brother, Lan XiChen valued Jin GuangYao very much. He didn’t know how he would react if Jin GuangYao died as abruptly as Nie MingJue._

_Jin GuangYao smiled before leaving the room with the Lanling Jin disciple. After they left, Lan XiChen stared at the garden nearby and spotted beautiful white, peonies. He hoped that he and Jin GuangYao would have many years of friendship as untainted as the peonies in this garden. But, as he later found out, such a hope was destined to never be._

* * *

A lone tear fell from Lan XiChen’s eyes. “Why … ? Why did it end like this … ? A-Yao … why?” He whispered. The ache in his soul continued to grow. It was as if it was consuming him whole. His vision began to blur and his body began to feel heavy. He hadn’t eaten or drank anything since he secluded himself after stabbing Jin GuangYao. Its been a week, and all he did was mourn among the field of peonies. Just before he could faint into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, a familiar voice called out. “Brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes place after Lan XiChen stabs Jin GuangYao
> 
> *Jin GuangYao was recently married to Qin Su in the Flashback
> 
> *Lan XiChen couldn’t make it to the wedding due to a fierce corpse outbreak near Gusu in the Flashback
> 
> *Lan XiChen has always associated peonies with Jin GuangYao
> 
> *Lan XiChen’s favorite tea is Jasmine


End file.
